This application requests funds to support a pilot program to determine the feasibility of a study of the impact of research and training on the patterns and standards of radiation therapy. Dramatic changes are taking place in Radiation Therapy; due on one hand to the scientific and technical advances, and on the other hand to the emergence of a new organizational pattern, such as regionalization and the formation of Radiation Therapy Centers. Since Radiation Therapy is one of the major modes of treating cancer, these changes are likely ultimately to affect the practice and standards of cancer care at all levels. In order to optimize these changes and guide them to proceed at an orderly rate through research and training in appropriate facilities, it is necessary to: (1) Make a thorough review and analysis of patterns and competence of Radiation Therapy as they exist today at the different levels of the cancer center, university hospital, and our community hospital; both in the United States and selected countries abroad; (2) Establish meaningful standards of Radiation Therapy care; (3) Establish guidelines for the organization of cancer management systems and review their relative merits in light of the availability of highly trained scientific and technical personnel, and the changes in the technology of radiotherapy and in the financing of health care. A study of this kind would involve considerable time and effort, and the present application relates to a pilot study to determine whether such a study is indeed feasible, in terms of its costs; the results that it might obtain; the probability of, in fact, obtaining each type of results; and the likely impact of the results on enhancing the quality of radiation therapy care, on research, and on training. This pilot study will include: the selection of the areas of investigation that should be included in, or excluded from, a full scale study; development of an organizational plan for the full scale study; and evaluation of the likely impact of the results of such a study.